ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Absolute Protection Part 1
Absolute Protection Part 1 is the pilot episode of Ben 10 Heroes: Eternal Forms. Plot The episode starts from this Ben's house, when Ben arrive. Carl: Ben! Well, I also... Ben: I am Ben. This is my cousin... another? Carl: Uh... well it was. Flashback... Ben: Thanks, Perodua Viva VGT. (hugging with Peroua Viva VGT) Flashback end... Ben: This is my cousin, Perodua Viva VGT. Sandra: Ben? You are this cousin. Ben: I am just boyfriend, Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VGT is not work dude. Sandra: What the HFIL!? Ben knocks his door and where his Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VGT. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VGT: Ben!? Ben: Uh... of course. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VGT: Uh... Ben?! Mr. Goop: I had you, still brother. Ben: I did not scan with Goop. Polymorph. Ben: Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VGT you are Water Hazard? Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VGT: Yes! Ben earlier at Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VGT. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VGT: Ow!? Ben: Ha! That's good. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VGT: You are? Mr. Goop: Ben?! You stopping fighting! Ben: Uh... Although Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VGT jumps into the ground. Ben: Oh man, this is Bivalvan alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VGT? THEME SONG! Although that Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VGT and Ben his a arrive with Dinoman. Dinoman: I want to see you been asked? Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VGT punching at Dinoman, but Dinoman telekinetic at Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VGT has been boxes and crashes. Dinoman: What ever seen for you. When Dinoman behind at Ben as Cannonbolt his rolling at Dinoman but still using telekinetic at Cannonbolt into the Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VGT with a bodykit. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VGT: (screaming) WHAT THE HFIL!? Dinoman tackles Cannonbolt, when Perodua Viva VGT his a Anodite. Perodua Viva VGT: (landed) Ben! Dinoman punching at Perodua Viva VGT. Perodua Viva VGT: Vita! When Perodua Viva VGT shoots mana eyes at Dinoman but falls. Perodua Viva VGT: You have been another power? His to Ben as Upgrade his a repairing Extreme 1.5 VGT was. Upgrade: Charge back! He under Upgrade slams into Ultimatrix symbol, turns into Four Arms. Four Arms: Four Arms! Dinoman tackles Four Arms, Four Arms uppercut Dinoman's neck into the ground. Four Arms: Now spell! Perodua Viva VGT: (glowing pink and prepares to hand) Rasra iterdraes piga virnam tre gavirnae nesgus! All of the mana shackles dissolve and rush back into Perodua Viva VGT, after name "Allah" and are used to help power the spell. Black lightning flashes around the two of them, and both their eyes glow deep purple. Dinoman screams out in agony. Perodua Viva VGT: Resta Vita! (using mana shields) BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! When his a smoke, it was gone. Four Arms uncouscious even this falling. Although Perodua Viva VGT disappears from mana shield and falling. Dinoman: It's impossible! When his Dinoman absorbing his heroes powers and turned into his powers like Amazo. Dinoman: Yes! Four Arms wakes up, and turns back into Ben. Ben: Uh... you have been some where. (they Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT was Upgrade Suit by Ship) Ship! After Ben running. Ship: Ship! Ship! Ship! Ben: Woah! Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT: I am Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT. And this is my friend, Ship. Ben: What's going on? Galvanic Mechamorph fused with Meta-Nanite powers to Rex into any Full-Omega E.V.O Form was called Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT. Ben: Uh... dub. What is even. Dinoman: You want can fight you! When Dinoman absorbing Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT's Meta-Nanite after falls. Ben: Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT? Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT: Uh... I'm you this human, like Rex Salazar to need ever! Ben: Like a safety. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT: I'm did, were is for enhancement nanite. Ben: It's possibly was, even that Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT. Ship: Ship! Ship! Ship! Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT: Ship has using shapeshifting can no powers. Ship: Ship! Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT: Dub. (Ship looks at Ben) What the HFIL!? Ship! Ben: Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT and Ship was that Fusion Dance? Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT: I want to ship... (like Rex) ...have been Ben? Ben: Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT this voice like Caesar? Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT: Delapa, defara mestro. Ben: Oh man! Dinoman: You have been freeze. (his into Mecha Dinoman) When Mecha Dinoman was arrive. Mecha Dinoman: I am for me! Perodua Viva VGT was running at SE 1.5 VGT and Ben. Mecha Dinoman: (smiles) Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT: Opcha Vivo! Perodua Viva VGT: What! I'm my Opcha Vivo? It's me, Perodua Viva VGT! Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT: Perodua Viva VGT? Malecha evoltian mesaripo. Mecha Dinoman was disappeared. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT, Perodua Viva VGT, and Ben: Ca! To be continued... Category:Episodes